The present invention relates to a method of feeding a work in a predetermined attitude or three dimensional position to a processing apparatus such as a machine tool.
In such a method according to the prior art, works are taken out one by one from a pallet, on which they are placed, and then passed to an attitude controlling device fixed to a predetermined position, where they are controlled to take a predetermined attitude and then fed to a machine tool. This prior art method is disadvantageous in that it is time consuming.